In a conventional light emitting device, a light incident surface that is an inner surface of the light control member is formed as a bell shape to diverge light emitted from the light emitting element and to reduce reflectance by the Fresnel reflection, and a cross-sectional shape of a light emitting surface on the outer surface of the light control member is formed to have a contour line with a tangent substantially perpendicular to an optical axis in a vicinity of the optical axis thereby having small inclination change, and to have the contour line at a distance from the optical axis with inclination change becoming large and gradually parallel to the optical axis (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Related Art: Japanese patent publication No. 2009-044016 (2009 Feb. 26)